


Sinful One-shots

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: Basically a bunch of smut with all of your favorite ships. Very gay.1. Bokuaka - First Time2. Kuroken - Plain old Love3. Iwaoi- Bondage
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	1. Bokuaka - First Time

The room was dark as the two boys slowly made their way inside, lips connected, hands playing with hair and running along each other's bodies. The date was perfect. No one was home and Akaashi finally felt ready to take the next step.

Akaashi hugs Bokuto close as the taller one slips in his tongue, roughly sweeping through Akaashi's mouth, drawing out a muffled moan. Bokuto pushes the boy backwards and onto his bed. He pulls away and begins to suck and nip at the skin on his neck. Akaashi shutters, panting, trying to refill his lungs. He bites his lip when Bokuto sucks harshly on the skin under his ear. He fights back the moan as Bokuto begins to feel up his body, moving his hands under the boy's shirt.

Akaashi lets out a sigh as Bokuto trails down his neck, his hands climbing up his chest, softly feeling every crevice, leaving Akaashi shivering. Bokuto brushes his fingers over his sensitive nipples, drawing out a moan from the other as he arches his back slightly, getting lost in the touch and attention he's reviving. Bokuto smirks against his skin and pulls away, moving his hands to now hold himself over his boyfriend. Akaashi looks gorgeous. Damp and slightly swollen lips. Panting heavily eyes half-lidded and a deep blush falling across his cheeks. An angel.

"Keiji." He speaks deeply and breathless, his body getting too excited. Akaashi looks up at the boy while taking deep breaths. "Are you sure about this?" Akaashi smiles lightly. Bokuto carrying and considerate. His worry and love for him makes his body ache.

Akaashi nods weakly. "I...I'm sure. I want this. I want you." He breathes out, shutting his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. Bokuto feels his heart flutter by his words and gulps in excitement. He immediately goes back down to Akaashi's neck, sucking hard, and trailing his lips everywhere leaving parks behind. Akaashi becomes breathless once more, grasping the sheet and leaning his head to the side to give more access. Bokuto smirks and sinks his teeth into the skin slightly, drawing out a shocked moan from the other.

Bokuto's hands slide under Akaashi's shirt once more, this time to take it off. Ses pretty and removes Akaashi's shirt, then letting Akaashi take his off quickly, nothing craving more skin. Bokuto brings his lips back to the skin, trailing down from his neck to his chest. He trails down, leaving marks before stopping at his hard nipples. Akaashi draws in a sharp breath before Bokuto attaches his lips to the sensitive skin, sucking harshly on the nub.

"A~ahhh....Bo...ple-ngh~" Akaashi moans and breathes heavily as Bokuto sucks and bites the nub, rolling the other between his fingers.

He rises again, both getting more desperate. He goes back to Akaashi's lips, leaving a light kiss while admitting Akaashi coming undone beneath him. "Your beautiful Keiji." He whispers getting a small whine and whimper as he peeks up at the boy, showing a small smile. Bokuto leans down against and kisses him gently, caressing his cheek once he pulls away. "Are you sure Keiji?" Akaashi nods frantically.

"Yes. I'm sure Bo...please." He breaths out, needy and very hard. Bokuto lets out a slightly shaky breath before kissing the boy again, this time with more passion and want, slipping his tongue in, moving it fast and rough throughout his mouth as he brings his hands to the younger one's shorts. They part for breath, both panting as Bokuto slowly unbuttons Akaashi's shorts, pulling them off to reveal the bulge in his boxers. Akaashi whines and wiggles, trying to get some friction, his mind completely lost to the neediness.

Bokuto palms his erection drawing out a long and loud moan from the latter. He gasps and squirms, trying to get more friction. Bokuto chuckles and pulls off the boy's boxers, letting his cock spring free. Akaashi shudders at the coldness, goosebumps crawling across his skin. His ragged breaths increase as Bokuto begins to pepper light kisses across his inner thighs. He bites down on his milky skin watching Akaashi arch his back slightly and bite back a moan. He smirks and sucks on the skin, trailing down closer to his crotch, feeding off of the beautiful whimpers and moans coming from the boy beneath.

He stops, and pulls away from his leg, letting it fall next to him as Akaashi tries to calm his breathing. Bokuto comes up and kisses Akaashi lightly. Admiring his face for a moment. Akaashi looks up and bites his lip before tugging at others jeans, not wanting to be the only one exposed. Bokuto wastes no time slipping off his jeans revealing his own painful bulge growing every time he hears Akaashi's beautiful voice.

He leans back up and caresses the boy's cheek, helping him relax as he reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Akaashi gulps and looks away in anticipation. Bokuto gives him a sweet smile and kisses his forehead sweetly. "We can stop whenever you want. Okay?" He nods and takes a deep breath as Bokuto sits up and spears his legs more. He places the condoms to the side and pops open lube, squirting it on his fingers. Akaashi continues to take deep breaths, resting his hands on his stomach calmly, watching Bokuto carefully as he lubes up his fingers.

Bokuto meets his gaze and gives him a reassuring smile while moving more between his legs. "Ready?" He asks cautiously. He nods and turns away again drawing in a sharp breath as Bokuto moves his finger down to his ass.

He gently and slowly presses in, watching Akaashi carefully. He continues to slowly slide in his finger watching Akaashi scrunch up with discomfort. Once down to the knuckle he stops, feeling the muscle clench around his finger. Bokuto shakes away the anticipation of being inside his lover and instead focusing on Akaashi's face as he tries to get used to the new feeling. "I'm going to move now, ok?" He nods again and closes his eyes, feeling Bokuto pull his finger in and out of his hole.

Akaashi shudders, wincing slightly at the penetration. It's weird and uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. With each thrust of Bokuto's thick fingers, he can feel his body slowly relax.

He sighs quietly letting go completely, feeling tiny pleasurable shocks flow through your body until he finally lets out a low soft moan.

Now that his body is used to one finger, Bokuto slowly adds another finger, watching Akaashi's expression carefully. He wincing in slight discomfort as he's stretched more but the pleasure overtakes it faster this time. He whispers and moans quietly, moving his hands to clutch the sheets, needing a sense of stabilization.

"Are you ok?" Bokuto asks cautiously. Akaashi gasps and squirms as Bokuto adds a third finger.

"Ahh~mhhh yeah..." He grips the sheets hard and he trusts his fingers faster, scissoring him apart. Akaashi gasps breathless and lets his head fall back into the pillow. "B-Kōtarō...hng~ fuck~" Bokuto bites his lips trying to control himself, focusing on working Akaashi open so it won't hurt. "Kō, fuck please just..." He breaths out clenching his teeth to try and contain his moans.

Bokuto lets out a shaky breath, and slowly takes out his fingers, the sight turning him on even more. He wipes off his finger and looks at Akaashi who is flushed and breathless, covering his eyes with his arms. "Baby..." Bokuto speaks slowly. "Let me see you." Akaashi shivers at his new tone and hesitantly removes his arms looking at a lustful Bokuto. "Are you ready?" He asks sweetly and Akaashi quickly and eagerly nods making Bokuto grins. All of his nerves disappearing leaving lust and want behind.

He leans back and slides off his boxers before ripping open the condom and quickly sliding it over his dick before adding lube. Akaashi's heartbeat picks up in anticipation, making his body shake slightly. Bokuto gently caresses his tight to get him to stop shaking. "Relax, we'll go slow and we can stop whenever. It's your call ok?" Akaashi takes a deep breath and nods. Bokuto takes his hand and gives him a warm smile and a loving kiss. "Relax."

He leans away, keeping his hand in Akaashi's while lining himself with his ass. "Take a deep breath." He does and slowly Bokuto presses his tip past the rim of his ass. Akaashi grimaces and tightly gold onto Bokuto's hand. Once the tip is passed he stops and lets Akaashi adjust. He lets out a quiet whimper, gripping the sheets. He lets out a shaky breath and gives himself to relax, giving Bokuto the ok to continue. He holds his hand tightly as Bokuto begins to enter Akaashi more.

"Ahhhh~ fuck!" Akaashi cries out, gritting his teeth and shutting his watery eyes. Bokuto quickly stops moving being halfway inside and looks at Akaashi.

"Are you ok?" He asks gently. Akaashi whimpers and slowly opens his teary eyes making Bokuto feel a sudden panic. His eyes widened but before he can say anything Akaashi gives him a soft smile and cups his face with his free hand.

"I'm fine...just...wait for a second." Akaashi speaks softly and weakly as a year slips past his eyes. He takes a deep breath and lets his hand fall back to his side, while Bokuto sweetly wipes the tear away.

Akaashi calms himself before nodding, letting Bokuto know to keep going. Akaashi lets his head fall backward and closes his eyes. Bokuto slowly enters Akaashi more, relishing in the tightness surrounding his cock. Akaashi groans in pain and grits his teeth again. They both gasp as he bottoms out, taking a second to relax and catch their breaths. Bokuto is doing everything he can to boy cum on the spot. He groans as Akaashi suddenly tightens up, leaning his head down against Akaashi's shoulder. "Please try and relax." He whispers, warning to golf out as long as he can but they both know they won't last long.

"S-sorry." Akaashi breathes out, trying to relax his body to get a custom to the new feeling. It's not exactly an easy thing to do. Bokuto sighs and moves his head, starting to pepper light kisses across Akaashi's neck in hopes to help him relax. He trails up to his weak spot directly under his ear and sucks harshly, relishing in the strangled moan that comes from the boy's mouth.

He nips and sucks on his neck, leaving deep marks all over. He can feel Akaashi begin to let go and relax, one hand holding onto Bokuto's, the other finding its way into his hair, playing with the strands, breathing deeply. "Y-you can move." He says lightly, removing his hand back down to his side, grabbing a fist full of the sheet. Bokuto lifts himself slightly and meets his desperate gaze. He nods and slowly begins to move back and forth inside of him soaking up all of Akaashi's gasps and whimpers. Every thrust made him feel weaker and weaker. He was completely at Bokuto's mercy.

"F-fuuuck~" He moans out feeling Bokuto thrust in and out of him at a slow but deep pace. "M~move faster..." He breaths out. "Please." He adds as a whisper. Bokuto doesn't waste a second to speed up, his angle changing. He trusts in harder hitting Akaashi prostrate dead on.

"AHHH~fUCK!" Akaashi cries out overwhelmed with the immense pleasure he just felt. Bokuto quickly stops, alarmed by Akaashi's sudden change in volume.

"Are you ok? Did that hurt?" Akaashi whimpers and shudders, eyes teary but not from pain. He pants trying to form words.

"F-fine.. fuck that felt good. Do...do that again." He breathes out letting his head fall back and eyes close, his body relaxing again. Bokuto nods and starts to thrust into the boy harshly, hitting the same spot each time.

"Fuck! Ngh~ ahhh please! Kōtarō!" Akaashi cries out in pleasure, his entire body on fire. Bokuto's groans in his ear only make the experience more exciting. He arches his back, moaning and crying loudly, nearing his limit. Bokuto begins to move faster and harder, chasing his own pleasure while listening to Akaashi cry out his name.

"Shit...Keiji!" Bokuto grits his teeth trying to last just a little longer. He feels Akaashi hook his ankles around him, squeezing his hand tightly as moans are punched from his throat.

"Fuck! Shit! AH! Kōtarō! Fuvk! Ngh~ I'm g-gonna! HA!" Akaashi closes his eyes tightly as his body shudders. He cums hard on both their stomachs, screaming out Bokuto's name, eyes rolling back and fading white. Bokuto groans and cums when Akaashi clenches around him. He slowly thrusts in and out riding out his orgasm while pumping Akaashi's dick, helping him through his orgasm.

Once they finish, Bokuto collapses on top of Akaashi, both breathless and covered in a layer of sweat. Akaashi slowly comes back to the world, his cheek damp with tears he didn't realize were there. Bokuto's weight makes it slightly difficult to breathe but he doesn't care. He brings a shaky arm up and begins to play with Bokuto's hair, the other hand still clasped in Bokuto's. He feels the boy stir ok top of him and slowly rises to meet his face. He looked tracked but not as reeked as Akaashi. His chest is red and covered in cum, heaving as he tries to calm his breath. His eyes are red and puffy from crying and his hair is a mess. He is also glistening with sweat. He looks fucked out but also beautiful. Peaceful and reeked at the same time. An angel.

Bokuto brings his hand up and gently caresses Akaashi's cheek. "Are you ok?" Akaashi nods, breathing deeply as he peeks his eyes open to meet the golden eyes above him. He gives a tired smile and pulls the boy down into a strong loving kiss. He pulls away shortly since he is still very out of breath.

"I'm ok." He says quietly, letting the hand that was in Bokuto's hair fall to his side. Bokuto smiles and slowly pulls out, making Akaashi whimper softly. He throws away the condom and turns to see Akaashi almost passed out.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. I'm going to draw you a bath." He turns to head for the bathroom but stops when he hears a quiet whisper from the bed.

"What was that Keiji?"

"Us..."

"Hu?"

"You're going to draw us a bath." Bokuto smiles and chuckles.

"Right." He races to the bathroom to draw the bath and take care of Akaashi. His love. His angel. The most perfect human being on this planet. The love of his life.


	2. Kuroken - Plain old Love

Kuroo barges into my room suddenly, catching me off guard. Before I can say anything he picks me up and kisses me roughly. I don't know what got into him but I like it. I moan into the kiss, holding on tightly.

He nibbles my bottom lip slightly causing me to gasp. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, roughly tasting every corner. I do my best to keep the sounds back as he walks us over to the bed. He lays us down on the bed and parts us. I'm already panting and my face is burning, along with the rest of my body.

I close my eyes, listening to mine and Kuroo's uneven breaths. "Ken..." he breathes out, getting me to open my eyes. I look up at his half-lidded eyes and damp lips. He looks really good right now. Not to mention that he's towering over me. I gulp and wait for him to continue, my body becoming hotter and hotter the longer he stares at me like that. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asks, his voice deep but soft. I can't help but smile lightly. I like how considerate he is. Especially with me. It doesn't matter what the situation is. He always checks up on me. Making sure I'm ok and not uncomfortable. He's way too good for me.

I shudder and nod frantically. I don't want to seem super desperate but my body keeps getting hotter. I need him. "Yes~" I whisper letting my eyes fall closed, missing the smirk I know he flashed. He works fast and has way to much of an effect on me. And yet even though he seems desperate he slows down to make sure i'm ok and want this. God I love him.

"Alright, but the second you are uncomfortable, tell me and we stop." I nod again, not trusting my own voice anymore as I feel his finger dance across the skin revealed from when my shirt rode up. The touch is light. Almost not even there but it's doing the trick. My breath catches and I squirm as they dance across my stomach. Kuroo chuckles above me before I feel his lips press against mine for a brief second. "Relax." He whispers while running his hands up my shirt, removing it and throwing it somewhere in the room before doing the same with his own. I gulp. How can I relax in a moment like this!?

He runs his hands up my stomach while his lips find their way to my neck. I turn my head, exposing my neck as he begins to nibble and suck on the skin. His hands find their way to my chest, brushing over my nipples. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to refrain from moaning. He brushes his fingers across my nipples again while also sucking harshly on my collarbone. I gasp and wiggle under him.

"K-Kuroo..." I breathe out. I can't take much more of this. He moves away from my neck and I can feel his gaze burning into me.

"Look at me, kitten." His voice becomes deep and dominant, making me shudder. Hesitantly I open my eyes, and look at him as he wraps his lips around one of my nipples.

"Ahhh!" I can't help but let out a high pitch moan, feeling bolts of electricity shoot throughout my body. He rises again and smirks at me.

"You're so sensitive." He moves away from my chest and goes to undo my belt. Yeah no shit Sherlock. I hold my breath as he pulls down my pants, revealing the growing bulge in my boxers. His eyes scan my body as he throws my pants to the side, taking in every inch of me. I bite my lip and look away. 

"You're beautiful." He speaks lowly causing me to blush. Before I can say anything he places his lips on my inner thigh, biting down.

"Ngh~ ahhh! Kuroo!" I couldn't help let out a slightly louder moan as he sucks and bites the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. God, he's so fucking good at this. He's barely done anything and yet I cant even think.

"I love you." I whisper so lost in his touch and everything. He looks taken back by my words but doesn't waste a breath responding.

"I love you too. Now relax and breathe. I'll take care of you." I gulp and take a deep breath. He connects our lips for a second before trailing down my neck and body, sucking hard enough to leave a trail of hickeys behind. He pulls away and the reaches into my bedside table, grading the lube and condoms I keep in there.

He comes back and kisses me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth, drawing out a muffled moan before he pulls back. He sits back up and starts to remove my boxers. I turn away and bite my lip, resting my hands on my stomach. He tosses the boxers away and smiles, taking my entire body in. I gulp and furrow my brows in anticipation. Even though we've done this before I cant help but feel nervous. I hear him open the lube and squirt it on his fingers. I take another deep breath as my heart rate picks up. "Relax, feel free to stop me if you need it." I nod again not looking up.

I feel his finger press against my entrance, making my breath catch. It's been while so I know it's going to hurt. I force myself to relax as he slowly presses in, stretching me out. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, feeling his finger enter me. It feels uncomfortable like expected but no painful, thank god. Once he's knuckle deep he stops. I let out a long breath and try to regulate my breathing. I clench around his finger and feel his free hand find its way to my knee, rubbing in calming circles. I sigh and relax slightly, focusing on the contact on my knee rather than inside me. All of this remind me of our first time. It's weird but nice. I guess we really should do this more.

He then starts to slowly thrust his finger back and forth, stretching me out more. I grit my teeth again but stay calm, taking deep breaths as my body slowly adjusts to the penetration.

The discomfort from his finger starts to fade, letting my body relax. I soak up the contact from his finger and his hand, breathing deeply. Now that i'm used to the finger, Kuroo begins to add a second one, slowly pressing it in, stretching me out even more. It's a little uncomfortable, but it's not that bad. He thrusts his two fingers in and out before moving them in a scissor motion, drawing out a low moan from my throat.

His fingers scissor me again and again, thrusting in all different angles, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I moan quietly, my breath uneven, my body needy. His fingers feel really good but it's not enough. My body craves more. I need more.

"Ahhh~" I cry out in pleasure as he adds a third finger. The pleasure is completely overpowering the pain and discomfort. Every thrust of his finger draws out a high pitch moan from my throat. God I've misses this. It's overwhelming but amazing. I bring my arms up and cover my face as my body begins to shake, heat pooling in my stomach. I'm getting close, this is bad. I whine and shudder as I bring a hand to Kuroo's wrist, stopping his movements. I keep my arm over my eyes as he stops.

"I...I'm good now. You can...ummm..." I breathe out the words, unable to process anything then Kuroo's fingers up my ass.

"Are you sure?" He asks cautiously. I peek down at him, getting a glimpse of my flushed chest covered in hickeys. I let out a quiet whimper as I try to speak, everything becoming too much.

"Y-yes...please I-i can't take much more." I breathe out watching him smirk up at me.

He pulls out his fingers as I whine, even though I asked for that. He then removes his boxers. I gulp forgetting how big he actually was. Still there's no way I'm stopping now. Kuroo opens the condom and slides it on his dick before adding lube. He groans slightly at the friction before lining himself up with my entrance. He moves back to my face, giving me a light kiss. "Please." It leaves my mouth before I can stop it, getting a snicker from Kuroo.

"Anything for you Kitten." With that, he slowly pressed the tip in and passed the rim.

"Aahhh!!!!" I cry out, feeling my body burn and eyes water. I throw my head back into the pillow, trying to breathe. He moves in a little more before stopping. It feels like I'm being torn apart. I whimper quietly, feeling a few tears slip past my eyes. Fuck I forgot about this.

"Shhh, relax Ken. If it's too much, we'll stop." I can feel my body begin to shake slightly, overwhelmed with the feeling. I take a deep breath, trying my best to get used to it again. I sigh wanting to get this over with. I swing my arms over his shoulders, hugging him closer.

"You can...keep going." I whisper, closing my eyes tightly, holding onto him. He presses a light kiss on my shoulder before sliding in more.

"Hhnngg~" I grit my teeth and claw at his back, feeling him slide more in, setting my entire body on fire in a good way. "Haaa! Ngh~" All the air leaves my lungs as he bottoms out. We both gasp, my body falling fully back into the bed, my arms loosely hanging on his shoulder. He rests his head on my shoulder, groaning every time my body tighten. I slowly take deep breaths, trying to get used to feeling so fucking full. Ugh I missed this so much. He's been way too busy with school we haven't had any time alone.

My body fully relaxes into the bed, my hands coming up to play in his dumb hair. I hear him hum into my shoulder as I scratch his scalpel. "Are you ok?" He mumbles. I sigh and let my eyes close for a second, focusing on him inside of me, the pain completly gone.

"Yeah...you can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I giggle quietly.

"I promise...It's not like this is our first time. I'm fine." He nods and slowly rises to meet my gaze. I give him a small smile as he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers and begins to pull out slightly.

"I love you too!" I gasped out as he thrust back in.

He starts a steady and slow pace, each thrust going deep into me. It's amazing but not enough. I need more.

"Ahhhh! Ngh~ T-tetsurō...f-fahhh...faster. Please ah~" He picks up his pace, thrusting in faster and faster each time. Every thrust feels amazing. Shocks of pleasure making my brain all fuzzy, and my eyes blur.

"AHHH!! FUCk!" I cry out, after an intense shock of pleasure zipped through my body, making my legs shake. "HNG~ AHH!! TETSURO!!!" Again and again, he hits that one spot, making me cry out in pleasure. He groans lowly and starts to bite and suck my neck.

"Kenma ah~" He groans as I cry out loudly, forgetting everything but him. I claw at his back, hooking my legs around his waist feeling him suddenly thrust deeper into me. Hitting that same spot with more power.

"Fuck! Hmgh~ Shit! Tetsurō~ Tetsurō please!" He starts moving faster, as we both reach climax. I can't think anymore. My eyes roll into the back of my head and start to water. My brain foggy from pure pleasure. His thrusts get sloppier as heat pools in my stomach. I'm so close.

"I-I'm so ahh! C-close fuck! Please! Ahhh~" I tighten my grip around him, my entire body shaking.

With a few more thrusts directly on my prostate I cum hard. My body shakes and eyes fade white. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. I cry out. Everything fading around me. Its definitely been way to long.

The next thing I know I hear Kuroo breathing deeply in my ear. My body is completely numb lying, on the bed. Kuroo leans more weight on me, slowly coming down from his orgasm. I breathe heavily as Kuroo slowly pulls out. I let out a small whimper as he steps away from the bed. My head feels light and I can't even feel my legs. That was intense but amazing. God I love him.

Kuroo returns shortly and starts to clean off my chest with a warm wet towel. He kisses my forehead before putting the towel away. He then climbs into bed next to me and pulls me into his chest. I'm exhausted and have only just started to come back down from my high. Kuroo hums quietly and plays with my hair. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck again, snuggling into his bare chest.

"You ok?" He asks softly. I groan quietly and nod into his chest.

"I can't feel my legs." I mutter and he laughs. Kissing the top of my head.

"I take that as a compliment kitten." I roll my eyes but giggle quietly. "Get some sleep. We can shower in the morning." I nod already half asleep. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Kuroo humming a quiet tune and his heartbeat.


	3. Bondage

"Are you alright?" Oikawa whimpers in response as Iwaizumi lightly runs his fingers up his thigh, nearing his aching cock but never touching it. Oikawa gulps, pulling at his restraints, his eyes covered with a soft black cloth. "I asked you a question." Iwaizumi's voice is deep and filled with dominance. "Are you going to answer?" Oikawa shifts, gasping for air. He tries to speak right as Iwaizumi grabs his dick.

"Ah~" He moans, tilting his head back.

"Words Tōru..." He begins to stroke Oikawa's rock hard cock, bringing him close to orgasm but never close enough. Oikawa whines and bucks his hips trying to get more friction.

"I-I fuckkk...I’m ok." He manages to gasp out as Iwaizumi moves his hand back, getting a grunt of frustration from the boy. Iwaizumi hums to himself and gets off the bed, leaving Tōru alone, breathing heavily.

"Good." He says calmly, grabbing something from their dresser before returning to the bed. "Would you like a reward for answering?" His voice is deep and velvet, making Oikawa shiver. He nods vigorously.

"Yes please~" He breathes out, wigging his hip trying to fuck the air.

"Stay still." He orders. Oikawa whines in protest but stops moving. "Good boy, I'll reward you now." Oikawa hangs his head back into the pillow, waiting in anticipation as he hears a bottle click open. Oikawa takes deep breaths before gasping and whining, feeling something being pressed against his entrance.

"Haaa! Fuckkkk~" He moans loudly as Iwaizumi pushes the toy into his hole.

"You're suck a cock slut. Even when this is just a toy." Oikawa moans again shamelessly, grinning slightly at Iwaizumi even though he can't see him. Iwaizumi glares seeing the smirk at switches on the toy to level 6. Oikawa screams in surprise, gripping his binding and arching his back.

His limbs shake as heat pools in his stomach but before he can cum, a strong hand grabs his dick, making him whimper in pain. Iwaizumi holds the base of his dick before slipping on a cock ring. "You can only cum with my dick." He spits out as Oikawa's limbs shake violently, the toy vibrating close to his prostate but not touching it yet.

Oikawa whines and moans, wiggling his hips in hopes to move the toy. "I said dont move." He smacks his thigh, gaining a strangled cry from the boy. Iwaizumi grabs the base of the toy and thrusts it roughly in and out of Oikawa, never into his prostate.

'Hng! Ahh~ Iwa...please..." He pleads and moans, gripping the binging so hard his knuckles are turning white. Iwaizumi smirks at Oikawa’s state and turns the toy up to a 10 as he thrusts it straight up into Oikawa's prostate. "AHHHH~ FUCK! FUCK STOP! Iwa~ I-il Ah~ I'll CUM!" Oikawa screams and cries out as Iwaizumi thrusts it roughly into Oikawa's prostate before messaging it slightly with the vibrating tip. Tears of pleasure start to stream from his cheeks as his body reaches its peak, his dick straining, begin to cum. "HNG~ Please! F-Fuck me! Ahhh~ N-Ngh! ahaha~"

Oikawa screams and moans as he nears climax but right before it washes over him, Iwaizumi pulls out the toy, switching it off and setting it to the side. Oikawa lets out a broken cry, as he gasps for air, tears running past the blindfold. Iwaizumi gulps, the bulge in his boxers close to unbearable, getting harder with each noise Tōru lets out, "H-hajime...Hajime...p-please." Iwa sucks in a breath, hearing his name leave the boy's lips driving him crazy.

"Please what?" He says while taking off his boxers.

"P-please F-fhaaa... Fuck me. Fuck me with your amazing cock. Fill me up and make me scream until I forget my own name. Please~ Hajime." That was the last straw. Iwaizumi swings Oikawa's legs over his shoulders and thrusts in, in one movement, making Oikwaw scream out in pleasure.

Iwaizumi doesn't miss a beat, starting up a brutal pace, fucking into the screaming and crying boy. "NHAHHH~ Fuck~ H-Ahhh Hajime! Ahhhh~" Oikawa arches his back, moaning loudly with every brutal thrust as Iwaizumi fucks him into the mattress, groaning as Oikawa tenses around him.

"hng~ Fuck Tōru..." Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa's hips, thrusting in deep and harder hitting his prostate. Oikawa gasps and cries in pleasure, tears streaming down his face.

The room filled with the sounds of the bed hitting the wall and Oikawa's moans. He attempts to gasp for air but the thrusts are too fast and hard, leaving him no time to recover or breathe. "ahhh! Shit! H-Hajime! Hajime! Fuuuckkk Hajime!!! I-I wanna ahh~ I wannaahhh cum! Hng! Let me cum please~"

Iwaizumi groans, feeling himself coming close. He leans over Oikawa, bending him and half as he fucks into him, his ass turning red from the impact. Each thrust hits his prostate dead on, forcing out a cry from Oikawa's throat. Iwaizumi lets out a heavy breath before taking the cock ring off his dick and pumping him in tune with his thrusts. After only a couple of pumps, Oikawa lets out a broken cry before screaming as he cums over Iwa's fist and their stomachs. He clenches around Iwa, tears streaming down his cheeks, his face scrunched up in ecstasy. Oikawa falls limp on the bed and with a few more thrusts Iwaizumi cums hard and deep in Oikawa's ass groaning and leaning against his shoulder.

Iwaizumi gasps for air as he falls on top of Oikawa who is almost passed out. They stay like that for a while, both breathing heavily, hearts pounding. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi sighs, leaning up and pulling out of Oikawa, watching him wince slightly. He then quickly unties him and takes off his blindfold. Oikawa's arms fall onto his stomach as Iwa slides off the bed and to the bathroom.

Oikawa opens his eyes slowly, unable to feel his entire body as Iwa comes back with a warm wet cloth. He gently cleans off his stomach, rubbing the mark on Oikawa's wrist from the bind. "You ok baby?" Oikawa sighs and nods smiling lightly.

"Mmmm you're so good Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi sighs rolling his eyes while Oikawa giggles. He sets the cloth aside before climbing into bed next to Oikawa. Oikawa rolls over onto Iwa’s chest. Iwaizumi exhales lightly and begins to slowly massage his scale listening to him hum quietly. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep Shittykawa." Oikawa chuckles.

"Night, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is me practicing this kind of writing to use in my other stories but enjoy.


End file.
